Blood Thirst
by bondageluvr
Summary: L has a secret. And it's making it hard for him to be around one Light Yagami, potential mass murderer. Featuring LxLight and Vampire L. Yes, I know. A rewrite of my first DN story using proper grammar and actual plot.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **It's been a while since I revisited this fandom, and when I finally did, almost five years after publishing my first Death Note fanfiction here, I was horrified at how bad my writing had been. Therefore, I decided to experiment a little and rewrite my old story, _Bloodthirsty_, using proper language and punctuation, and dedicating more time to developing the plot. Basically what I am doing is rewriting that story with new scenes, alterations to the plot etc. You do not need to read the first one for it, it is honestly ghastly. Hope you like this one, though.

* * *

><p>"Hmm?"<p>

"And a wonderful morning to you too, _Raito-kun_."

Light glanced up at the detective from the flurry of pillows he had previously been buried in. L was sitting on the sofa in his usual 40-percent-cognitive-skill-increase position, his hair being the only thing that suck out from behind his laptop. It was clear that the detective never got any shut eye this night, just like all the previous nights Light remembered, and despite the fact that he loathed the very ground L walked on, it did touch a chord of concern within him. Regardless, Light sat up in bed and shrugged off the warm blankets before stretching. The mattress at the Headquarters was too damn comfortable: it seemed that L was used to spoiling his suspects or something.

"Working so early? Ryuuzaki, you're obsessed," Light panted out, feeling the joints in his back crack under the pressure of having been cooped up in the Headquarters for longer than was healthy.

L's dark eyes followed Light's movements as he bit into the tip of his finger with a thoughtful expression schooled firmly over his features. He tried and failed to not inhale when Light extended his long limbs and let out a loud groan. The air was thick with Light's scent, a unique combination of sugar and spice and something completely unique to Light alone, and L's eyes drifted to the pulse point on the younger man's long neck as he stretched it out. The smooth skin was taut over the thrumming blood vessels, and if L concentrated enough, he could hear the quiet _whoosh _of blood coursing through the young veins.

His rational mind snapped back into control when he felt his gums prickle and he immediately lunged for a piece of cake that lay on the plate beside him. This was not good at all.

L felt like the biggest hypocrite in the universe as he watched Light finish his torturous stretching routine and slip into the bathroom. As the door closed behind him, the detective let out a long exhalation of breath. Damn it, the entire _room _smelled light Light. Despite the fact that he'd been able to resist tackling the younger male and forcibly taking his blood from him all this time, L could feel his control slipping. It had gotten worse as their relationship progressed from tentative camaraderie (mixed in with a dash of suspicion) to a strange form of friendship based on mutual understanding. In his heart of hearts, L knew that Light was Kira, that much was obvious to the detective, however two problems stood in the way of his impending arrest: one, there was still not enough evidence, by far, to have Light even _accused _of killing all those criminals and two, parting with Light for even a couple of hours seemed unthinkable.

Famed detective and closeted bloodsucker L was addicted to the presence of one Light Yagami, and there was absolutely nothing he could do about it except give into the pleasure of having Light beside him. Of course, it played in well with the investigation, however, he was sure that if Light new his real intentions, he would not be so keen to give in to L's demands. As much as Light would want absolution from his detective, there was no way he would ever…

L shook himself just as Light existed the bathroom, rubbing a towel over his still-damp hair. The smell was a bit dulled now, and L made a mental note to himself to thank Watari for replacing the soap with something so disgustingly potent and flowery.

"Hey, Ryuuzaki?"

L looked up at Light, his eyes never leaving the other young man's form as he rifled through the closet in search for appropriate clothing. L could see Light grimacing as the only thing he found in there were jeans: there was little L could cater to in terms of fashion.

"Do you still think I'm Kira?"

The question never changed; L was beginning to think that Light only posed it every day just to irritate him (which was impossible), or as a way of establishing some sort of routine under the circumstances where the situation was not so much under Light's control as he would have wanted to. That thought made L feel slightly more cheerful.

Taking care not to inhale too much of that delicious smell – the smell of a potential serial killer, that is, – L simply shrugged.

"Yes, _Raito-kun_. I still do."

The answer didn't seem to upset Light that much, in fact, he just looked at L and then gave him a soft smile. With that, he tugged on his shirt and left the room to go downstairs to talk to the rest of the team, and L was left nursing his aching gums.

He knew that one day the craving would get too much and he would have to remove himself from Light's presence before he gave in and did the unthinkable.

The only problem was that with all of his great powers of deduction, L had no idea when that day would come.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here, Ryuuzaki?"<p>

_Trying to wash off your scent. _

Despite himself, L decided to taunt Light, or perhaps himself, even more, and cupped a hand to his ear with a small smirk on his face. At least then Light would get wet and maybe stop smelling so good for a while. Just for an hour. That would be enough for L to regain the control that had been steadily but exponentially slipping down ever since Light became a permanent fixture in his life.

Light made his way towards L frustratedly. What the hell was he doing anyway, standing out here in the pouring rain? It was freezing, and Light would hate to have a sneezy, sick, sugar-addicted detective to take care of. He already felt like the older man's damn nursemaid. The other day he even managed to force L to eat an orange (the man refused to eat apples due to _ethical _reasons), and the clinginess the other man displayed seemed to grow with every damn day.

He blinked when the distance between them became shorter and his eyes focused on the dark-haired man. Light had to admit that the entire set-up, the dwindling daylight and the rain, suited the detective. For a moment there, he looked like a hero of his own tragic story. The story that Light was to finish in the shortest time possible.

The thought did not sit as well with Light as much as it did with Kira. If he were honest with himself, the rift between Light Yagami the university student and investigator under L and Kira the God was growing daily, so much more so with L by his side. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of dread when he realized that one day he would be the one to put an end to their… whatever this relationship they had, was. There would be no more chess, no more fighting, no more rolling his eyes over L's sugar addiction. There would be no more battle of wits, and that was the thought that made Light feel ridiculously alone. There was nobody else in the world that matched him in intelligence, there was nobody who understood the burden of being smart better than the older detective, and that… That almost made Light regret his plan. Then again, why would a God like Kira need companionship? The very thought made his divine wings bristle in irritation. He would be fine. He always was.

He didn't notice how close he was to L before the other man's quiet voice startled him out of his thoughts.

"Raito-kun?"

At this point, their faces were almost touching. Light realized his mistake when he was forced to look into the other man's ridiculously large eyes, and it was as if some magnetic force kept his face glued to them. They really were extraordinary eyes. Suitable eyes for someone like L, Light had once thought: deep, dark, secretive, unrevealing. L was a blank slate with those eyes, until one got to knew the man behind them.

L tried to stop breathing as soon as Light's scent drifted close enough to him so that he could feel its entire sweetness again. He hated this. It was a strange addiction he'd developed, and it was so much more detrimental to him than his bad posture or his love for sugar. A hunched back and diabetes could not kill an immortal being like himself, but Kira… L did not want to test the extent of the power Kira had over death. Despite the fact that he'd lived on this Earth for several hundred years, the thought of death was… disagreeable at this point in time.

He found himself looking directly into Light's amber-colored eyes. They really were extraordinary. Everyone went on and on about how strange L's eyes were, with their huge pupils and dark irises, but L found Light's eyes to be much more fascinating than his. They were the color of cinnamon, of weak coffee and caramel. Sometimes, when Light was angry, and he was usually only angry at L, his eyes would be almost tea-colored. Their almond shape made L think of foxes for some reason, which was ridiculous, because foxes didn't have almond-shaped eyes.

This one did.

"Ryuu… Let's get back. It's cold out here," Light said quietly, his lips barely moving; unsure of why he was so caught up in looking at the detective's face which he saw every day. For some reason, the moment seemed somehow significant.

"Ryuu?" L was startled by the diminutive, but he did not find he hated it that much. After all, it wasn't his name to begin with, so it was malleable to whatever Light wanted it to be.

"Just something I'm trying out," comes Light's quiet response. "Come on, you must be cold."

L wasn't. It wasn't in the nature of someone like him to be cold. The last time he had felt any kind of temperature shift was when he had first seen Light. The heat had been unbearable, and had left him panting and then pondering over it for nights on end.

"I'd like to stay up here for a while longer, Raito-kun, if you don't mind," he answered. Light's scent seemed to have done the contrary to what L had wished and augmented with the rain spreading it all around them. The entire roof seemed perfumed with the smell of Light's blood, and the sooner the other man left him to his own devices, the easier it would be for L to ignore the urges that coiled within his very being.

"Don't be ridiculous. Come on." Without thinking, Light grasped L's wrist in his and tugged at it. A split second later, he found himself lying on the soaking roof, his back pressed against the freezing metal, L sitting on top of him, his legs at either side of Light's waist.

It took L a moment to comprehend what he'd just done. He realized that his teeth were moving and he covered his mouth, hoping that Light would see it was an act of mortification instead of masking.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me–,"

"What the hell do you think you are doing? Have you gone completely insane?" Light cut him off sharply, all the playfulness gone from his voice. "Get the hell off me, you… you freak!"

_Freak_.

I hate you, L thought, as his canines sank into Light's tender neck. I hate you so much, he thought, as the first taste of that sweet, sweet blood his his tongue and exploded in his mouth, setting his nervous system on fire. I hate you so, so much, L thought as he felt Light struggling underneath him futilely, as his instincts took over and he pinned the other man beneath him with a fraction of the strength he possessed.

He sucked on the side of Light's neck like it was the sweetest thing on Earth – and to him, it was. The smell that had haunted him since the first moment was finally a _taste_, and it was so much better than what he had imagined. For the first time in years, decades, centuries even, L felt strong like he was supposed to be. Sugar could only sustain him that much. Human blood, Light's blood was what made him the monster that he was and he reveled in the power it gave him, in the wonderful, tangy quality of it.

When he felt like he could no longer take anymore, he withdrew. He pressed his nose to the crook of Light's neck and licked the wound clean to seal it. As he pushed himself up to look down at his victim, the realization dawned on him.

He had defiled Light Yagami. He had taken what he had been lusting for since the moment they met. And he did not regret it one little bit.

With new strength L had never thought he could possess, he hoisted Light's barely breathing form into his arms and carried him off the roof and downstairs, to their room. He had no idea what he was going to do when the younger man awoke.

The only thing he knew for sure was that he would never let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **chapter number two, everybody. Please comment/review/like/favorite.

* * *

><p>His mind had never been so muddled, even after that unfortunate minor surgery he'd had to undergo as a child when he had smashed through a window at home. This horrible, dull headache seemed to pervade every single conceivable thought, and even wincing at it seemed like a chore. He could hear shuffling in the room, as if someone were dragging their feet over the carpet. He could hear a kettle boil somewhere close by. Through the reddish curtain of his eyelids, he could guess that the room was well-illuminated. Whatever he was lying on was warm and soft… a bed? Then why is there light in the room? Wasn't he asleep?<p>

Slowly, languidly, as if his memories were stuck in molasses, Light began to untangle what had happened to him from the overall mix of confusing thoughts and flashes. He had gone to the roof to get L, and when he had gotten there, the man had acted very oddly, odder than usual, even for L, and then–,

Light's eyes snapped open and his hand shot to the side of his neck. He found himself sitting upright in his bed in the room L and he shared. His eyes landed on the detective himself who was sitting in his usual crouched pose on the sofa, as if he had been waiting for Light to come to and… and what was Light supposed to do exactly? Question him? Beg for his life? This was an unprecedented situation, something neither Light nor Kira could have calculated in advance; it looked as though L was out of his depth here as well, as he gazed blankly at Light, his hands hovering over a keyboard.

For a moment, the two of them simply stared at each other. Light searched L's eyes for any sign that he would be given an explanation, a justification, an account, _something _that would make this situation any more sensible. L simply looked back, his eyes fixed on Light's face.

Finally, Light lowered his hand to find that there was no blood on it. His neck didn't hurt either. The thought made him uneasy. What was…?

"You drank my blood," he said quietly, eyeing L with disdain. The fact that _normal people _did not drink other people's blood came to Light a second too late; but then again, L was anything but normal. "Why did you do that?"

L took a moment to respond.

"Because I wanted to."

"Oh."

Because I wanted to. Just as Light had thought, L would not make this easy on either of them.

"People don't usually want to drink other people's blood," Light said matter-of-factly.

"I know."

"So what are you exactly?"

"I suppose, the closest term you would be familiar with is vampire."

"I see."

There was a pause.

"And why did you never tell me?"

"Because it's a secret."

Right. Of course.

"Well," Light paused before struggling to get out of bed. His knees were still a bit weak from the ordeal, he must have lost quite a bit of blood, he supposed, and the thought made Kira rear his head in protest: for someone to forcibly take a God's blood was unthinkable. That thought made him angry enough to cross the room and take L by the scruff of his neck, his fingers failing to grasp at his shirt as strongly as he'd intended. This would have to do, Light supposed, as his vision swam.

"Raito-kun should sit down–,"

"No. I think _Ryuuzaki _should provide him with an explanation," Light said angrily before he did indeed sit down, otherwise his knees would have buckled. Being so close to L did strange things to his body, he realized, and he did not exactly protest against it. L's smell, which had been notable to Light before: like sugar and dust, was suddenly so much more potent. Light could barely resist leaning in and taking a whiff for himself. No. Explanations first. "You owe me that much."

L seemed unruffled by Light's demand and simply down his laptop to give Light his undivided attention.

"What exactly is it that you want to know?"

"Why me? Why now? Why… why are you like this?" Light had many questions. Most of them, he knew, seemed absurd even when he asked them inside his head. Vampires didn't exist in Light's rational universe. But then again, neither had Death Gods until a certain notebook had fallen into his hands. The supernatural was slowly taking over Light Yagami's life, and he wasn't sure whether he detested the notion that much. It sure beat rotting of boredom at university.

"I was born this way, Raito-kun, this is the way I have been my entire life. Until very recently, I have been able to control my craving for blood with sugar, which seems to be the closest thing my body would accept in lieu of actual human blood. I have to say, however, with your apparition in my life, it became… problematic." L eyed Light warily, his tastebuds still singing with the taste he'd gotten a couple of hours before. For a moment there, he had been terrified, as Light had been barely breathing when he had delivered him to the room. Having called Watari, L had been forced to listen to an entire lecture about responsibility and caution and the future of their relationship. Watari failed to grasp how little depended on L. If he had his way, he would never let Light Yagami out of his sight, he would keep him as his own personal blood bank. However, the given the possibility that Light was the culprit they were currently investigating, and the very fact that the last thing Light had said before L had attacked was _freak_, he was forced to take the young man's thoughts and opinions into consideration.

"Problematic? How so?" Light questioned, already suspecting where this was headed. He honestly did not care for L's obsession with him, or rather, it seemed, his _blood_, and the urge to get as far away from the detective now grew exponentially. This would pose an issue for his trying to convince L that had was not Kira. However, an unnaturally calm reaction would also be suspicious. "I don't feel safe around you. You must realize that, Ryuuzaki."

"I don't believe you ever did, Kira," L deadpanned.

"For the last time–,"

"I may not have evidence that would be convincing to the court, Raito-kun, but you must know that blood is very eloquent. It speaks volumes about the type of person that you are, and your blood – it's more complex than any I have tasted before, and it cannot be just for the reason that you are a brilliant university student. As of now, I am personally ninety-nine percent convinced that you are the culprit, Raito-kun."

Light sighed. Blood is eloquent, huh?

"Unfortunately for you, _L_, none of the judges are vampires who could confirm your little theory."

"But I know it is true," L said stubbornly, watching Light's face searchingly. It was true, Light's blood carried all the sweetness and bitterness of the would-be God, it told L stories of the things Light had done, it was imbibed with the sin and the self-perceived holiness that Light carried within himself. It was intoxicating. And it was for that reason that he did not want there to be evidence of Light's culpability. "I may be willing to make a deal."

Light stared at the older man.

"A deal? The great L is ready to get off his high horse and make a deal with the despicable Kira?"

"So, you admit to being Kira then?"

"Purely hypothetically, of course."

"Of course." L paused. Before he said anything else, he had to be a hundred percent sure this was worth it. He inched closer towards Light and placed his face at the crook of Light's neck.

"Hey! What are you–,"

"It would be good for Kira-kun to be silent at the moment, as his fate is being determined," L murmured and, having braced himself with all his might, he inhaled the air at Light's pulse point. It his him like a ton of bricks, and it was at that moment that L knew the great detective would never be the same. There was no way, despite all his morals and sense of justice, that he would ever be able to let Light Yagami go. Not with the way his blood sang to L like the sweetest nectar, a life-giving force. After he'd drunk from Light on the roof, his mind had been whizzing with ideas and concepts he'd never thought of before. Everything had seemed sharper, better, clearer. L would give anything to feel that way again.

"So it is then," he said, pulling away reluctantly. "Your blood does something to me, Raito-kun. I will not pretend to understand its full effect, I doubt I ever will; but either way, it is special, and it is special only to me. Which is why I am offering you this deal."

Light let out a disgusted little sound, shifting uncomfortably under L's intent gaze.

"I will let Kira off the hook if Raito-kun agrees to spend the rest of his life with me."

"And what would that entail, exactly?"

"I feed from you, you are left alone."

"What about Kira?"

L gave Light a small smile.

"What are you talking about, Raito-kun? Kira is still on the loose, we should work hard together to catch him, right?"

_Right_.

* * *

><p>And thus, it went on. Light was slowly getting used to the strange pattern of behavior L exhibited whenever they were together alone: that is, being excessively touchy-feely and nuzzling the crook of his neck at random times, even without the intention of drinking his blood. The process itself did not hurt, and if Light were completely honest with himself, he would even say it wasn't entirely repulsive. After all, very few people were averse to someone licking and nipping at their neck, it being a statistically prevalent secondary erogenous zone. Light considered himself regular in that regard. The blood loss, however, which occurred more and more frequently as time went by, sometimes going up to two times a day, did leave him slightly disoriented and soft on his feet. L's incessant hunger seemed to tax Light's own reasoning abilities. The detective still had not revealed any of his plan to get Light off the hook, and it became more and more often that Light thought it was all just a farce to get him to donate. Either way, he was growing very tired of this unequal relationship, and if there was something they'd established, it was that L and Kira were equals. L and Light Yagami, however, were not.<p>

The evening found L and Light on the couch, L's hans placed at either side of Light's head, his neck bent forward, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled Light's particular scent. Just as he was about to give into the urge, he felt a firm hand on his chest. Confused, he looked down at Light, his pupils blown wide.

"I thought we talked about this, Raito-kun."

"We did," Light agreed, and sat up a little, making L retreat so that they would not bump their foreheads. "But I don't want to be your walking blood-bag anymore, Ryuuzaki."

"Do you want me to arrest you as Kira?"

"Will you even be able to?" Light laughs, shaking his head. L looked down at him in confusion before realization dawned on his face.

"Is Raito-kun trying to blackmail me?"

"Not blackmailing you, never," Light assured, a small smirk playing on his lips. "This worked for a while but I cannot even think sometimes with the amount of blood you take from me. So I think it's only logical that I get something in return."

"And what is that, exactly?"

Light considered it for a moment. Really, what did he want? There was nothing that L could give him – except for freedom, but that looked like it was our of the question. So, Light supposed, he would just have to gain what he usually would get outside of the headquarters right here, right now. An unexpected push lands L on his back with Light sitting on his hipbones confidently, his hands clasped around L's forearms, holding him down. He was not fooling himself, he knew very well that the vampire was probably much more powerful than he was in terms of physical strength and much better skilled at maneuvering, however this was too refreshing to pass up.

"You won't let me see Misa, and you won't let me out. So I guess I can make do with you," Light said quietly before bending down and pressing a soft kiss to L's lips. The kiss turned out to be a little too kind than what he had initially planned, but the look on L's face said it all: Light had managed to shake him up. The two stared at each other for what seemed like hours before L let out a sigh.

"Very well. Although, Raito-kun would have to forgive me. It's been a long while since–,"

"Never mind that, Ryuuzaki. When you're a university student with raging hormones, it doesn't matter much if one is screwing a person or a tree," Light said, tugging at his shirt collar.

L's eyes narrowed. This sounded like a challenge if he'd ever heard one.

"I suppose not."


End file.
